Sacrifice For Your Good
by inchan88
Summary: Sifat Chanyeol semakin buruk kian harinya. Hati Baekhyun tak tenang karenanya, lalu memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan sifat Chanyeol seperti yang dulu. Lalu cara apakah yang diambilnya? [T18plus/M(?), Chabaek, Romance]


**Sacrifice For Your Good**

 **(Chanbaek)**

 **Romance**

 **T18/M..? (plus)**

 **000**

 **Tema mungkin mainstream, I'm Sorry (D)**

 **000**

Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bercumbu mesra dengan beberapa wanita panggilan tiap harinya. Hatinya ngilu tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti halnya sekarang, pemuda yang dulu sempat dekat dengannya itu tampak berciuman panas tanpa tau tempat. Bisikan-bisikan di sekitar pun dapat Baekhyun tangkap di indra pendengarannya. Semua membicarakan bagaimana perubahan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang semakin memburuk kian hari.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana kalau pihak kampus tau,"

"Iya, padahal dulu Chanyeol siswa teladan sewaktu SMA, aku bahkan sempat ngefans sama dia, tapi kenapa sekarang kelakuannya seperti itu?"

"Aku dengar ia akan di DO kalau sampai berbuat ulah sekali lagi, tapi ini apa? dia seperti tak jera saja,"

"Ku dengar dia seperti itu karena keluarganya yang broken home,"

"Kalau yang ku dengar sih, itu gara-gara dia di tolak cintanya oleh seseorang,"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tak tau yang benar yang mana, tapi aku harap ada seseorang yang bisa menyadarkannya,"

Telinga Baekhyun seketika panas mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menerka dan mencerna dengan baik dari apa yang baru di dengarnya.

' _Benarkah itu? benarkah dia berubah karenaku? atau karena keluarganya yg broken home?_ '

000

Hari ini seperti biasanya Baekhyun dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Ia terdiam ditempatnya menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengajak Chanyeol berbicara sekarang atau lain waktu. Tapi kalau tak sekarang, kapan lagi kan? Semalam ia telah memikirkan langkah apa yang akan ia ambil untuk membantu Chanyeol agar kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

Mulanya ia ragu mendekat, tapi kemudian langkahnya semakin mantap hingga akhirnya berhenti beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol.

"P-park Chanyeol," panggilnya.

Chanyeol menengok lalu tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia memperlihatkan tatapan datarnya pada Baekhyun sembari melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang gadis yang sempat di cumbunya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Bisa kita bicara?" pinta Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jelas ia merasa terganggu karena kesenangannya direcoki.

"Tidak di sini, bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?" pinta Baekhyun lagi. Ia hanya risih saja dengan tatapan beberapa teman kampusnya yang seperti ingin tau.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya lalu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita yang masih setia menunggu di sampingnya.

"Sampai nanti ya cantik," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di pipi wanita itu. "Ikut aku," ucapnya kemudian sambari berjalan mendahului.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti dari belakang sambil menatap punggung lebar Chanyeol. Biarlah ia bolos sekali saja, asalkan ia bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan membantu pemuda itu.

0

0

0

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Baekhyun langsung ke intinya.

"Huh?" Chanyeolpun mengeryit bingung. Ia hanya bingung saja kenapa Baekhyun mau ikut campur urusannya. Meskipun mereka sempat dekat dulu waktu SMA, tapi kan sekarang tidak.

"Park Chanyeol yang dulu kukenal tak seperti ini, Park Chanyeol yang ku kenal adalah siswa berprestasi yang menjadi kesayangan guru, bukannya kacau seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol pun mendengus mendengarnya. Lucu saja ketika disadarinya Baekhyun seperti menegur kekasih yang tak lagi romantis. Jelas-jelas mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum miring. "Kacau heh? sekacau apa aku sekarang di matamu?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sekarang kau menjadi pria yang brengsek tak peduli lagi dengan yang namanya prestasi dan suka sekali bergumul dengan ayam-ayam kampus,"

"WOW! ternyata kau sangat mengerti aku ya? atau jangan-jangan kau salah satu fansku?" kemudian Chanyeol menyeringai kala mendapati keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun.

"Huh? A-aku tidak, tapi aku temanmu Chanyeol, aku hanya sedih saja melihatmu seperti ini, tak bisakah kau menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu?" pinta Baekhyun lagi dengan tatapan memohon.

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah datar dalam sekejap. "Apapun yang terjadi padaku kurasa bukan urusanmu TUAN BYUN, ini hidupku, aku bebas melakukan apapun, bahkan orang tuaku sekalipun tak mau peduli dengan kelakuanku,"

' _Ugh,_ ' Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Jadi memang karena keluarganya Chanyeol menjadi seperti ini? pikirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera keluar dari mobilku? karena sebentar lagi aku ada janji dengan Yoomi," pinta Chanyeol kemudian sambil melirik Baekhyun malas.

"Batalkan,"

"Apa?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan itu.

"Batalkan janjimu bersama Yoomi dan bawa aku saja sebagi gantinya," terpaksa. Baekhyun tak punya cara lain yang bisa di pikirkannya untuk membujuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan?" Chanyeol mendengus.

"T-tak bisakah kau menjadikanku alasan untuk kau berubah Chanyeol? dulu kau pernah menyukaiku kan? jadi ap-"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Byun Baekhyun," sangkal Chanyeol lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

Baekhyun malu. Hatinya tertohok seketika. "K-kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu dulu, dan aku menolaknya," cicitnya.

Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecut. "Oh itu memang benar, kau menolak karena kau normal, dan sekarang akupun begitu, aku suka yang berdada besar seperti Yoomi dan bukannya rata sepertimu," ucap sarkastik sambil menilai penampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang seketika. Lalu kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Jadi salah satu alasan yang membuat Chanyeol berubah memanglah karena dirinya? Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sembari meremas kedua tangannya.

"Jadi bisakah sekarang kau keluar dari mobilku? lama-lama aku muak melihatmu! dan kuharap kau jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku," Chanyeol pun menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya pada Baekhyun penuh ancaman.

Baekhyun semakin menunduk dalam. ' _Apa yang harus kulakukan? tidak! aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus mengembalikan Chanyeol yang dulu,_ '

Tak ada pilihan lain. Dengan mengumpulakan sisa keberaniannya, Baekhyun pun menarik leher Chanyeol dan melumat bibir kissable itu.

Chanyeol sempat membulatkan matanya lalu kemudian tersenyum tanpa Baekhyun sadari. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun bermain di atas bibirnya sekedar ingin tau sampai sejauh mana Baekhyun ingin merayunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Baekhyun menjauhkan diri dengan segala salah tingkahnya. ' _A-apa yang sudah ku lakukan?_ ,' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Heh? hanya begitu saja?" ejek Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun remeh. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bibir Baekhyun memang manis sesuai dugaannya. Ia jadi ingin lagi.

' _Hanya segitu? kau tak tau bagaimana malunya aku!_ ' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. "K-kau ingin lebih? kalau begitu bawa aku bersamamu," tantang Baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Chanyeol pun menyeringai pada akhirnya. "Kau yang meminta Baekhyun, jangan sampai kau menangis nanti," ucapnya lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran kampus.

000

Chanyeol sudah memperingatkan dari awal, tapi pada akhirnya ia menangis juga meminta pemuda itu untuk berhenti. Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan ketika lubang yang biasanya digunakan untuk membuang kotoran harus dimasuki secara paksa oleh benda berurat milik Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti terbelah menjadi dua saja.

Ya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya dan langsung menerkam Baekhyun begitu pintu tertutup. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya. Mereka melakukannya dari pukul 1 siang hingga mereka lelah dan akhirnya tertidur.

Lalu Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati hari sudah gelap. Itu terlihat dari jendela apartemen Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jam menunjukan pukul 8:10 malam. Ia berusaha mendudukan dirinya sambil merintih sakit merasakan tulang ekornya yang terasa mau patah.

"Ughh, dimana dia?" gumamnya ketika tak mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya. Ia segera turun perlahan dari ranjang Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan ketelanjangannya.

"Ughh dingin sekali," rintihnya sambil langkah tertatih. Ia pun membersihkan dirinya. Setelahnya karena tak menemukan bajunya iapun mengambil salah satu kaos lengan panjang milik Chanyeol juga sebuah celana olahraga panjang.

"Ya ampun kenapa besar sekali?" Baekhyun pun terkekeh ketika mendapati pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang seperti orang-orangan sawah. Iapun memutuskan menggulung lengannya juga bagian pinggang dari celana olah raga itu.

Kemudian iapun keluar dari kamar itu mencoba mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Namun sayangnya ia tak mendapatinya dimanapun. Iapun mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan milik Chanyeol.

"Dia kemana? Apa dia pergi menemui wanita itu setelah aku tertidur? setelah pengorbananku ini apakah aku harus gagal membujuknya?" Baekhyun pun merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal ia sudah berharap kalau Chanyeol akan luluh dengan semua yang ia berikan padanya. Tapi ini? Nyatanya ia tak berhasil dan hanya mendapati kesia-siaan.

"Huhh," Dengan lesu dan tentunya dengan rintihan sambil memegangi pinggangnya ia berjalan berlahan menghampiri kulkas Chanyeol dan membukanya. Kosong. Baekhyun melongo saat melihatnya. Hanya ada 2 botol air minum dan 2 buah kaleng minuman soda.

"Apa dia tak pernah membeli cemilan? kenapa tak ada satupun? padahal aku lapar sekali, ughh," gerutunya sambil mengambil satu botol air minum di sana. Ia duduk lagi di kursi yang sempat ia duduki tadi lalu segera meminum air itu hingga tandas.

Nit nit nit

Terdengar seseorang memasukan password pembuka pintu. Lalu tak lama kemudain Chanyeol muncul dengan menenteng dua kantung plastik berukuran besar.

"Ohh," hanya itu ekspresi Baekhyun ketika melihatnya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi lega ketika tau kalau ternyata Chanyeol hanya pergi berbelanja.

"Oh sudah bangun? maaf ya, aku tadi pergi sebentar untuk membeli ini," ucapnya sembari menunjukan tentengan di tangannya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Saat itu Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas. Itu senyum Chanyeol yang dulu. Senyum Chanyeol yang ramah, senyum yang selalu pria itu tunjukan ketika lelaki itu masih menjadi siswa teladan di SMAnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan yang dibelinya.

"Lumayan," Baekhyun mencoba beranjak tapi Chanyeol segera melarangnya.

"Tetap di situ Baekhyun, aku tau kau masih sakit di bawah sana," ucapnya dengan nada jenaka sambil mengerling kebagian bawah Baekhyun. Tak ada seringaian atau wajah brengseng yang selama ini Chanyeol tunjukan di kampus.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika. Lalu ia mempoutkan bibirnya. "K-kau pikir karna siapa aku begini?"

"Karenaku," jawab Chanyeol enteng sambil terkekeh. "Tapi kan kau yang menyerahkan dirimu sendiri, jadi jangan salahkan aku dong, kau terlalu menggoda sih, ah aku jadi ingin lagi," ucapnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Jangan harap!" Baekhyun pun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Tentunya pipinya yang semakin memerah juga.

"Oh jadi tak mau?" Seketika ekspresi Chanyeol berubah datar.

Baekhyun langsung merutuki kebodohannya. "Ah, bukan begitu Chanyeol, h-hanya saja, maukah kau berubah menjadi Chanyeol dulu lagi? k-kalau kau mau berubah, a-aku akan memasrahkan diriku padamu," ucapnya dengan wajah yang merah padam.

' _Apa yang kau katakan Baekhyun?_ ' rutuknya dalam hati.

Lalu Chanyeol mendengus geli. Padahal tadi dia hanya pura-pura marah. "Sungguh? kalau begitu katakan kalau mulai sekarang Byun Baekhyun adalah milik Park Chanyeol," pintanya dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Ehh?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan itu. Dia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mana tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

"Aku tak memintamu menggigit bibirmu Baekhyun, nanti biar aku saja yang menggigitnya," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miring.

"B-berhentilah berpikir kotor Chanyeol," protesnya.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, kau sendiri tau seberapa bejatnya aku? mana mungkin aku tak berpikir kotor ketika jelas-jelas kau menggodaku dengan menggigit bibirmu sendiri," jawabnya dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Stop," akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah.

"Jadi katakan sekarang," pinta Chanyeol lagi.

"A-akumilikmu," ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa? kau mengatakan apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari tersenyum geli.

"B-byun Baekhyun milik Park Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun lebih pelan dari yang tadi lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam.

Chanyeolpun terkekeh. Lucu sekali. Ia jadi gemas dan tak tahan untuk mendekat.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya dibahunya.

"Baekhyun, ku akui aku masih mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu, waktu kau menolakku, aku benar-benar terluka kala itu, padahal saat itu aku berharap kau lah sumber kebahagiaanku satu-satunya setelah aku kehilangan kasih sayang kedua orang tuaku, mereka sibuk dengan keegoisan mereka, tanpa mau mengerti kalau disini aku terluka,"

"Jadi Baekhyun, berjanjilah untuk belajar mencintaiku dan jangan tinggalkan ku sendiri, hemm?" pintanya, lalu menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya. "Perlu kau tau, sejak aku memutuskan untuk berbicara denganmu, aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik bahwa aku akan membuka hatiku untukmu,"

"Terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol lalu menghadiahkan satu kecupan lagi di pipi Baekhyun.

Lega, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Ia merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Lagipula apa salahnya punya pacar setampan Chanyeol. pacar? oh benarkah sekarang mereka pacaran?

000

Tak terasa 3 bulan sudah mereka menjalin hubungan. Bahkan mereka kini sudah tinggal bersama. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak, tapi dengan sedikit ancaman dari Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun mau tinggal bersama kekasihnya itu.

Tak hanya itu, mereka akan selalu kekampus bersama tak peduli dengan jadwal mereka yang tak sama. Ketika Chanyeol tak ada jadwal, ia tetap berangkat kekampus bersama Baekhyun, lalu menunggu kekasihnya hingga selesai di perpustakaan.

Ya kini Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ketimbang menemui ayam-ayam kampus itu.

Tentunya sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi hubungan yang keduanya jalani. Beberapa orang bersyukur dan dalam hati berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun karena berhasil meluluhkan Park Chanyeol. Namun pengecualian untuk para ayam kampus itu. Tentu saja mereka kecewa karena harus kehilangan salah satu sumber mata pencahariannya.

Sekarang Chanyeol selalu masuk kelas dan selalu serius memperhatikan materi yang diterangkan oleh dosennya.

000

"Baekhie sayang," sapa Chanyeol sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang tak lupa sebuah kecupan ia bubuhkan di pipi Baekhyun.

"Oh, Chan, bisakah kau duduk dulu di sana? aku sedang memasak oke?" pinta Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pinggangnya.

Namun Chanyeol tak mau tau dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Chan," rengeknya.

"Tapi aku lapar Baekhie,"

"Nah, kalau begitu segera lepaskan tanganmu biar aku mematangkan masakanku ini," pinta Baekhyun kemudain.

Chanyeol malah mematikan komor di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Oh," Baekhyun hendak protes tapi tau-tau tubuhnya sudah melayang karena Chanyeol sudah memboyongnya ke kamar.

"Chaaaann!"

"Aku sangat lapar, biarkan aku mendapatkan makananku Baekhie, sudah dua minggu kita ujian dan kau tak memberiku makan," racau Chanyeol yang mana di tanggapi oleh Baekhyun dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Harusnya sejak awal ia sudah tau kalau Chanyeol itu brengsek (mesum). Tapi ia malah memasrahkan diri dan jatuh cinta pada akhirnya.

Begitu sampai dikamar Chanyeol langsung melempar Baekhyun keatas ranjang.

Bruk!

"Hei, pelanlah sedikit!" protes Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum ideot lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Itadakimasu!"

"Ehmmmm,"

-The End-

Hehe lagi-lagi cerita absurd muncul disaat yang lain masih terbengkalai. Bersabar saja ya pasti akan ku komplitin kok ffku yang belum katam. Hanya saja sekarang belum dapet pencerahan buat lanjutinnya hehe

PEACE!!!!

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
